Yes Please!
by SilverLine3
Summary: Taking the bag on her shoulder, she couldn't stop herself in saying "See you soon Professor Salvatore." Releasing a deep breathe he has been holding for almost the whole time she was near, he closed his eyes and sighed. This is going to be a long day for him.
1. Chapter 1

"But you are so young?" The principal still couldn't figure it out how he managed to get the degree so early in his age.

"Yeah, I… Just managed it." Twenty-four years old Stefan Salvatore, having a master's degree in literature, he graduated early from high school as well as college. Whoever heard about it, they never missed to give him a look twice or thrice. He is used to this. And so he just ignores it. People have to go with what his files say anyway.

It's kind of weird to walk the hallway as a professor, where he has been walking in the same hallway as the student, not so long ago. Five years, give or take.

He was nervous, standing there, about to enter the class. Taking a deep breath, he went into the den of the hell he was unaware of.

His steps fall inside the classroom, and everyone went silent. Not because he looks scary or something. If the truth be told, he is the opposite of scary. Broad shoulder, lean body, perfect amount of muscles on his arms, and fuller cheekbones, he looks perfectly fine. More than fine.

"Hello, Uh… Professor Ric has been called sick. So I am going to be your substitute." He looked around those expectant faces, and with a warm smile he introduced himself.

"I am Stefan Salvatore. And I used to study here few years back."

"That's why I wondered why the face is so similar." A girl, almost blurted it out.

Stefan's interest is piqued when he sees the girl. Blonde straight hair, a smug on her face, and how can he forget the accent in her voice.

"Miss-"

"Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson, I am glad that I am already a known face here. But, let's just get back to study now."

Stefan turned around, facing the blackboard, scribbling with the white chalk between his fingers.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow moving. That was the moment when he faced her.

"You should knock before entering the class, you know." Being the first day of his school, he is surprisingly calm.

She turned to look at him, stopping on her way to her seat.

"Well, the door was open, and you were writing so, I don't know where the problem is in coming into the class in silence, you know…. no disturbance and all." Her tone was casual. And she wasn't any usual student either.

He looked at her for a second. His face wasn't giving any way of what he was thinking. Red hair, black jacket, she was looking at him, chewing the gum in her mouth.

"You must be Miss Caroline Forbes." He said after a while.

"And you must not be Ric." She mimicked his tone. He wondered what happened to the blonde curls, and the reason behind the red in her hair. He had heard a lot about her. Have been warned about her.

"You may take the seat now, Miss Forbes." He turned around for continuing what he started to write.

"I was doing that only, until I was interrupted." She gave her a challenging look before taking her usual seat.

Stefan didn't said anything. It's just a matter of a few days. And when his work is done, he will be gone. For good.

In between the class lecture, a huge chaos broke, when Tom found a giant spider in his bag. Arachnophobia, one simple word.

There was a cunning smile on Caroline's face when she cornered Tom by saying "Never try to boss around from now on, or the consequences might be worse." The words were a thread or the warning, it was hard to tell.

Stefan witnessed the whole scene in front of him with wide eyes. Did he just sign for something, he wasn't ready for?

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the chaos, took the spider with single attempt, and freed it into the open world through the window.

He looked around the class, his hands settling on either side of his hips. He eyed each and every face present in the class.

"Miss Forbes, you will be having a detention today, by the end of which you will give me the report on the chapter we discussed today." The bell stroke once, and the class was about to dismiss.

"But, you don't know the whole story. He is a bully." Caroline wasn't any girl who takes orders from anyone. Professor or not. She was rebellious and strong. She saw Tom bullying someone and she did what she thought was a way of teaching him how to behave.

"No, I don't know the story Miss Forbes. But, it doesn't mean you get the rights to pull out the prank you just did."

It didn't took much time for the class to get emptied. The class was deserted for now. Except for the two of them.

"Just because you have heard about my notorious works, it doesn't mean you will just punish me." He was busy scanning a piece of paper in his hands when he heard her.

"It has nothing to do with what I have heard about you."

She was moving, step by step, approaching him. He stood there still, arms folded across in front of him. She was close, really close, but he didn't moved, as if he was keeping his grounds. The gum in her mouth was rolling, from one side to another.

"So it's final?"

"Yes. It is!" He said those words without any hesitation.

He waved her English book in front of her eyes, breaking her eye contact with him.

"Don't forget to bring your English notebook, Miss Forbes."

"So you are not going to-"she lowered her voice, eyes trailing all over him. "-let it slip." The words were just a whisper.

"You are going to complete your detention. And it is final." He turned around to gather his papers and the books which were spread on the table.

There was a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Taking the bag on her shoulder, she couldn't stop herself in saying "See you soon Professor Salvatore."

Releasing a deep breathe he has been holding for almost the whole time she was near, he closed his eyes and sighed. This is going to be a long day for him.

* * *

A/N: All those followers who were following my story it was our destiny. I deleted that fic from here sometime ago. But I will be loading it again with the next new installment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was already sitting there on his chair, when she came. He was too busy reading the book in his hands.

This time, she did knocked, breaking his thoughts. He looked at her, and waved his hands to let her in.

"So I am assuming you know which chapter you have to make the report on?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I know which chapter, but I might need some help understanding it."

"You may ask if you have any doubts."

She took her seat, and opened her English note.

For a second, his eyes left the words on the book, and wandered around her. She didn't see him, but by the looks on her face, she was sure she wasn't imagining his eyes on her.

Fifteen minutes. Enough for her to break the silence.

"So, Professor Salvatore?" He looked at her at once, waiting for her to continue.

"If the person leave his dream job, and work for something else, why would that be?" She was flipping the pages in her book, sitting crossed-legs, and looking at him casually.

His eyes stayed there for a while, searching for the reason behind the question, wondering if he should answer or not. He answered her anyway.

"Depends on the situation, maybe the person got inspired for something else."

"But, if the said person is running away from some-"

"Miss Forbes I think you should better work on reading the chapter, rather than on these not so important stuff." He cut her out before she could have finished.

"Oh, it _is_ important." She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, and he couldn't help but wonder the same question which got stuck in his mind in the morning.

"What happened to your hair?" He cleared his throat before asking the question. She raised her brows in question. It was too late, and the question was out there, said loud enough, to be heard by her.

He couldn't help himself, when the next statement fell from his mouth.

"They are red now. What happened…. There?" he was feeling uneasy in asking this. He could definitely feel The awkwardness in the air.

The way her raised eyebrows turned straight, and her smile widened, proofed that it was more awkward for him than for her.

"Should I be glad professor Salvatore, that you know the color of my hair?" There was a smirk on her face.

"I am sorry, that I asked this. You can continue your read." He sighed and went back to scribbling on his notes.

"I see you are still a fond of journals… Professor Salvatore."

"It-"

"Gives you a way to keep the record of things happened in your life." she finished his sentence before he could.

"Yeah… yeah it does." Their looks stayed on each other longer than required.

Stefan was amused. After all these years, she still remembers. Knows him, maybe even better than himself.

Nineteen year old Caroline Forbes. She should have been attending college, visiting places, seeing the whole world. Instead, she is here, still in school. It's not like he is a stranger to her. After all, they did spent two years in the same town.

Chirpy, and chatty, she always used to lighten the whole room filled with dull people. Like, she has this hundred watt bulb in her hands, and with one flick, the world brightens.

Blonde curls, high heels, co-captain of cheerleading squad, she was flawless. Worked hard every day to reach on top.

Her tiny weakness was none other than, Stefan Salvatore. She instantly grew a crush on him, when he came in the town to stay. Digging out all information she could, she knew every bit of the details about him. She didn't cared about him being older. Unfortunate for her, four was a big number for him.

"I can show the falls, if you want." She was trying to be sexy, but there was gentle smile on his face. The girl with two pigtails, she was cute in his eyes. But she was way too young.

"Caroline, you are four years younger than me. It's not gonna happen. I am sorry."

She wasn't any other girl who would stick to the rejection. Doesn't mean she didn't cried either. One day, and that's it.

She used to flirt with him here and there, and he would chuckle and let it slip.

And then one day, he was eighteen, and moved away from the place. Leaving the past behind, leaving her behind.

What he didn't know before was, she is still here, stuck in her same routine. He wants to know more. The back of his throat was itching when she beat him up in asking the question first.

"You have changed. You are more broody now…. What happened?" His thoughts were stopped in the middle when her soft voice reached his ears.

"World became cruel. That's what happened." She nodded once before her eyes went back to her notes.

"You have changed too. What happened?" He is a professor now, his mentor. He shouldn't be asking her questions like the way he did.

Her lips were turning up a little but, curled at the end. She leaned forward, eyeing him closely, the exact moment when his heart started to beat unevenly at the sight.

"Life occurred. That's what happened." She left her chair, and walked towards him. With every step she took, the tempo of his heart increased.

She stopped one feet away from him and raised her hand holding the stack of papers.

"My report."

"You are already done?" he was sitting straight now. There was no way that she could have finished it in such a short time.

He skimmed the whole thing, and it shouldn't have been a surprise to him. She was the best in every single thing. She still is.

She was on her way out, her hold on the knob, when he decided to speak.

"You are a bright student, Caroline. Then why is this act? You can graduate all at once, and still, you are here." She turned around and found his eyes straight piercing into her.

Her chuckles came out in little sighs, which made his brows to frown even more than they were seconds before.

"Maybe because we had to meet, again, like this." She stopped to hear his reaction. He didn't have any.

"Happy to hear I am still Caroline to you, Professor Salvatore." The words were still in the air around him, even when she was out of his sight.

He was lost, his mind was all over the place. And now instead of keeping his own business, he wanted to get into the matters personally.


End file.
